Un último baile
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Era posiblemente lo más ilógico que Draco había presenciado en su vida. ¿Bailar en esos momentos cuando deberían de estar llorando? No lo entendía y quizás no era necesario entenderlo, porque se sentía... se sentía algo que no se podía explicar.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Recomendación Musical:** _More Than Life_ - Whitley

**¡Hola! **

**Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Aquí de madrugada, ya no tanto por estar inspirada, sino porque mi padre ha adoptado la manía de usar la computadora todo el día y pues siendo que él paga y está buscando trabajo, pues ni quejarme es bueno, al contrario, afortunada me siento de aún tener Internet.**

**En fin, este fic no estoy muy segura de como salió, pero sencillamente necesitaba sacar la idea de mi cabeza. Ya sé que los he de tener hartos con Dance Academy, pero en serio que no sale de mi cabeza y si bien una amiga me recomendó escribir fics de ellos, no se me da. Así que siguiendo la segunda recomendación que me dio (convina ambas cosas), surgió esto.**

**Espero que les gusten y lo disfruten. No es un songfic, pero mientras escribía escuchaba esa canción y creo que se siente más lo que intento transmitir.**

**Besos ^^**

* * *

**Un último baile**

La guerra había terminado. Todo había terminado. El Señor tenebroso había caído para siempre, pero se había llevado demasiadas vidas con él. Tantas vidas inocentes de magos, brujas y muggles, algunos conocidos, otros no, pero todos dolían igual, incluso aquellos que en vida no había caído bien, dolían.

Ahí no había resentimientos, solo una gran tristeza cubierta de dolor y coronada con una victoria que nadie sentía. Nadie estaba con ganas de celebrar, nadie se sentía ganador, al contrario, todos lo que estaban ahí sentados en el Gran Comedor había perdido algo en esa guerra. Familiares, amigos, enamorados o conocidos, nadie había salido intacto al fina.

En las cuatro mesas de la casa no había distinción de colores, ni bandos, ni nada, todos estaban revueltos, llorando en los hombros más cercanos.

Harry Potter ya había dado sus palabras y se había esfumado de la escena con sus dos inesperables amigos. McGonagall hablaba con los profesores que quedaban y otros adultos que ahí estaban, en espera de los representantes del ministerio.

Los Weasley también estaban ahí, sentados en el extremo de una mesa, en la cual, al extremo contrario, se encontraban los Malfoy, compartiendo esa mirada de melancolía; y justo en esa mesa que suponía ser de Hufflepuff, más o menos a la mitad, estaba sentada una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

El rostro de la chica estaba cubierto de sangre, aunque hubiese sido difícil asegurar si era suya o de alguien más.

—Astoria —llamó su hermana, quien estaba a un lado de ella.

—No lo entiendo, ¿qué está mal conmigo —preguntó en voz baja sin voltear a ver a la rubia— No he llorado desde que pasó —añadió en el mismo tono.

—Créeme, llorarás y sacarás eso que sientes —la intentó tranquilizar la Greengrass mayor, sin poder evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas al ver tan mal a su hermanita.

—Está muerto, Daphne —susurró como si estuviera confesando un secreto—. Él está muerto. Ehtan está muerto y yo ni siquiera puedo respirar... no puedo —dijo sin aliento—. Ni siquiera puedo llorar... —terminó con un hilo de voz, pero una voz tan carente de emoción y sentimiento que producía miedo.

Su hermana la miró y se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía que más decirle a Astoria.

—Es por la impresión, aun estás en conmocionada por lo que ocurrió —dijo una chica que estaba frente a las hermanas. Una Ravenclaw que ninguna conocía.

—Quisiera gritar, regresar el tiempo y que nada de esto hubiera pasado —murmuró la aludida, clavando sus ojos verdes en la mesa que lucía tan irreal en esos momentos.

—Eso no se puede —le recordó su hermana, intentando abrazarla, pero la pequeña castaña se levantó repentinamente y corrió fuera del Gran Comedor—. ¡Astoria! ¡Astoria! ¿A donde vas? —le gritó Daphne, llamando la atención de los presentes que solo vieron como una cabellera castaña se perdía tras la enorme puerta.

En ese mismo instante la rubia se levantó y corrió en la misma dirección que su hermana. Cinco segundos después Theodore Nott iba tras las Greengrass, seguido por Blaise Zabini y varios alumnos más que sentían la necesidad de saber que iba a ocurrir.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Narcissa al notar como más y más alumnos abandonaban el Gran Comedor.

—No lo sé —respondió Draco, dedicando una fugaz mirada a sus padres, para luego levantarse—. Pero también quiero saber —sentenció, saliendo detrás de Neville y Luna, quienes no se habían aguantado la curiosidad.

—¿A donde van todos? —les llamó repentinamente McGonagall, pero solo consiguió que más alumnos salieran a averiguar.

Afuera, donde la luz del sol apenas comenzaba a hacerse presente, bañando de un tenue naranja los verdes terrenos de Hogwarts que en ese momento estaban manchados con sangre, se encontraba Astoria. La chica se había quitado los zapatos, la túnica y la corbata de Slytherin. Solo llevaba una blusa de tirantes rosa, un short de licra negro y sus calcetas blancas, pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención.

No, lo que todos admiraban en silencio era como la chica bailaba como si nada en la inmensidad de esos terrenos donde muchos había corrido, jugado, besado e incluso bailado, pero donde hace no más de una hora habían matado, suplicado por su vida y llorado. Era difícil creer que esa niña realmente pudiera bailar ballet ahí, ante la mirada ingenua de todos, parándose en la punta de su pie derecho, mientras levantaba su pierna izquierda a más de noventa grados, para luego bajarla y girar varias veces sobre si misma.

—¿Que está haciendo tu hermana? —pregunto el heredero Malfoy cuando llegó a un lado de Daphne, conteniendo las ganas de quedarse como idiota mirando a la castaña, como lo hacían los demás.

—Saca su dolor como mejor sabe —respondió la rubia, formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos, la túnica y lo demás, quedándose solo con la ropa que llevaba debajo para ir a bailar con Astoria, aunque sus movimientos eran menos flexibles.

Draco definitivamente no pudo evitar entreabrir la boca con ingenuidad y asombro. El rubio no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. ¿Quién en su santo juicio podía ponerse a bailar cuando una guerra acaba de terminar y el lugar estaba manchado de sangre? Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Draco, varias chicas más, incluyendo a Pansy, se unieron a la danza.

No era un baile alegre, el dolor y la desesperación se podía sentir con cada movimiento. Lo curioso de todo era que todas las que se animaban a bailar, se quitaban aquello que las ligara a un bando. No había casas, no había Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin, solo había chicas bailando como si fueran una sola alma que lloraba por los caídos de todos los bandos.

El rubio suspiró y negó con la cabeza, volteando a ver hacía el castillo y notando como sus padres habían salido a ver. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al notar como estaban tomados de las manos. Luego notó como los demás adultos también se encontraban ahí, incluyendo a los del ministerio que ya habían hecho acto de presencia, pero que solo se limitaban a observar con evidente asombro el espectáculo que daban los alumnos a la luz de la alborada.

Draco regresó su mirada al espectáculo y con sorpresa descubrió ya no solo eran las bailarinas de ballet, sino que también algunos más se habían unido a bailar lo que sabían y mejor les salía. Longbottom bailaba vals con la Lunática y los Weasley también hacían lo suyo de forma rara, pero ahí estaban bailando, girando sobre si mismos igual que varios más, trasmitiendo una energía melancólica, pero energía que hacía que uno se sintiera vivo.

—Un último baile —dijo Blaise, sacando su amigo de sus pensamientos y cruzando mirada con los ojos grises antes de hacer una maroma y unirse al show, mostrando su agilidad con piruetas de Hip-Hop. Eran movimientos bruscos, que de cierta forma sacaban todo el coraje que el chico sentía en esos momentos.

—Esto es lo más ilógico que he visto de forma masiva en mi vida —comentó Draco, negando nuevamente con la cabeza.

—Esto es lo más que podemos hacer por su memoria —le respondió Theodore, quitándose también los símbolos de Slytherin para ir hasta donde Daphne y comenzar a bailar otra cosa con ella.

Malfoy suspiró y metió las manos a sus bolsillos. No tenía la más mínima intención de ponerse a bailar, pero igual no dejaba de observar a los demás.

No había música, pero en su cabeza se podía escuchar una melodía triste que al cabo de unos minutos se fue mezclando con el cantar de varias aves que ignoraban el horror que ahí se había vivido. Aves que volaban por encima de los improvisados bailarines, mientras el astro rey se levantaba cada vez más alto, cambiando el brillo anaranjado por un intenso dorado que hacía brillar cada cabellera que se movía.

—No lo entiendo —susurró Trelawney a un lado de McGonagall.

—No hay nada que entender, querida —le contestó la mujer, acomodando mejor sus lentes—. Son jóvenes y con este baile pretenden hacer memoria a los que cayeron en batalla —añadió, sin ocultar la media sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

—Por eso es que no lo entiendo, deberían de estar en luto y no bailando —insistió la profesora de adivinación, abrazándose a si misma.

—Quizás ni siquiera ellos saben porque bailan en vez de llorar, pero están llenando este lugar de vida —intervino Molly Weasley, mirando las cabelleras rojas de sus hijos que no dejaban de moverse.

Aunque fuera difícil de entender, se sentía. Ese sentimiento tal vez no se podía explicar, pero ahí estaba, entre la más grande tristeza y la esperanza, quemando el pecho de todos los presentes.

—¿No vas a bailar? —preguntó de repente una niña que se había detenido frente a Draco. Él la volteó a ver y se topó con esa carita aniñada que tenía una nariz de botón, perdiendo el aliento por unos instantes.

No sabía a que o a quien atribuirle el sentimiento que lo invadía, pero esa presión en su pecho, terminó por estallar en un movimiento suave en el que Draco tomó a Astoria por la cintura para levantarala lo más alto que podía y luego darle vueltas. Ella extendió los brazos y recibió un golpe de sol en la cara, sintiendo por fin ese dolor que se dispersaba por su pecho y brotaba por su garganta en un sollozo.

Draco la bajó y la abrazó, como para bailar vals y Astoria se dejó guiar, ocultando su rostro el pecho del rubio. Al final él también había accedido a dar un último baile, mientras que las lagrimas por fin rodaban por el rostro de la castaña.

Un último baile para terminar con ese capítulo amargo y para comenzar otro más dulce, donde las diferencias no se marcaran con sangre o colores.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Merezco comentario? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? :3**

**********Ya saben que no descarto nada, cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida :3**

**************¡Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer!** ^^


End file.
